


Teristimewa

by leavy (shxleav)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bayangin aja ini setting lokal okay, F/M, Fluff, Jennie Sejun Nayoung itu engineer, Jennie Sejun Nayoung lowkey polyamory, Pokoknya ya ini sudut pandangnya Seungsik saat bertemu dengan Jennie, Seungsik naksir Jennie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/leavy
Summary: Memang benar, kalau merasa tertarik dengan seseorang akan berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenali.
Relationships: Kang Seungsik/Jennie Kim
Kudos: 4





	Teristimewa

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfic commission @drasingrey a.k.a teman kesayangan acu :3  
> Semoga enggak kecewa ya dengan tulisanku ini, soalnya lama enggak nulis bxg sist.

Seungsik pikir, kelas kepenulisan yang dibukanya secara berkala ini hanya akan berlalu seperti hari-hari biasanya. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ingin belajar menulis fiksi atau malah modus kepadanya dan Seungwoo. Namun, hari itu Seungsik bertemu dengannya. Perempuan yang tampak tidak peduli terhadap sekelilingnya dan menarik perhatian Seungsik karena pakaiannya yang seperti hendak ke undangan pernikahan, terlihat mahal. Lalu saat mendekatinya, aroma parfum (yang bisa ditebak merupakan perfum mewah) memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Asli, kenapa Nayoung setuju aja sih ide sesat si kutu kupret itu?"

Gerutuan perempuan itu sembari menulis di kertas folio. Kepalanya menunduk dan sedikit rambutnya disampirkan ke belakang telinga. Mungkin untuk tidak menganggunya menulis, tetapi Seungsik baru menyadari bahwa di daun telinga perempuan itu penuh dengan tindikan. Biasanya, Seungsik tidak begitu suka berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki banyak tindikan, tetapi yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah keindahan. Deretan anting-anting yang berwarna silver dan kilau dari berbagai batuan berwarna pink terlihat begitu cantik untuk berada di sana.

"Ih, kenapa jadi rada gelap begini sih?" perempuan itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Seungsik sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah perempuan itu. Sesaat Seungsik lupa caranya bernapas saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kalau boleh mendramatisir, Seungsik belum pernah bertemu perempuan secantik ini selama hidupnya.

"Bisa geser? Kamu menghalangi cahaya," sayangnya, suaranya tidak terdengar ramah. Apalagi tanpa senyuman di wajahnya, benar-benar terlihat seperti antagonis. Meski sepertinya tidak ada antagonis secantik ini yang Seungsik kenal, " _hello? Excuse me, can you move away?_ "

Seungsik tersadar kalau dia menganggu perempuan itu dan melangkah mundur hingga agak cukup jauh. Perempuan itu kembali fokus dengan kertasnya. Baru kali ini Seungsik ditolak, karena biasanya pesonanya justru membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya, meski seringnya ia tidak nyaman dengan perhatian itu. Saat waktu yang ditentukan untuk menulis cerita pendek berakhir, Seungsik sengaja mengumpulkan kertas para peserta di kelasnya dengan mendatangi mejanya satu per satu. Memberikan senyuman ramah kepada setiap peserta yang menyerahkan kertasnya, sampai akhirnya Seungsik tiba di meja perempuan itu.

Dia tidak seperti yang lainnya mencoba mengajak Seungsik berbicara, tetapi hanya menyerahkan kertas yang merupakan hasil pemikirannya selama beberapa waktu. Namun, Seungsik juga menyadari beberapa hal baru. Perempuan itu berkulit putih. Kukunya mengkilap karena cat kuku serta hiasan kuku yang tidak tahu jenisnya apa, tetapi membentuk bunga-bunga. Saat melihat kertas di tangannya, Seungsik menemukan namanya.

Kim Jennie.

Seungsik berusaha mati-matian mengingat nama itu sembari mengumpulkan kertas-kertas dari para peserta dikelasnya. Kelas kepenulisan fiksi yang dibuka oleh agensinya (jangan heran, orang yang menulis juga punya agensi untuk menaunginya) kali ini cukup banyak peminatnya, sehingga yang biasanya hanya membuka satu kelas, kali ini dua kelas. Seungsik di kelas ini, sementara Seungwoo di kelas sebelah.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan tulisan, kelas dilanjutkan dengan menjelaskan teknik menulis. Meski dibantu oleh moderator untuk memudahkan penjelasan, tetapi Seungsik seringkali mencuri pandang ke perempuan yang bernama Jennie itu. Hal yang bisa Seungsik tangkap dari sosok itu adalah dia seperti kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Seolah keberadaannya di kelas Seungsik adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Dua jam kemudian, kelas kepenulisan ini bubar. Seungsik tadinya berniat untuk berkenalan dengan Jennie, tetapi ia tertahan karena banyak peserta yang mengajaknya berfoto atau meminta tanda tangannya. Saat akhirnya bisa terbebas dari semua orang, Seungsik hanya bisa menghela napas. Mengetahui kalau perempuan itu sudah pergi dan ia hanya bisa berharap minggu depan perempuan bernama Jennie itu tetap datang ke kelasnya.

* * *

Minggu berikutnya, Seungsik menunggu dengan cemas lamntaran tinggal 5 menit sebelum kelas dimulai dan Jennie tidak muncul. Beberapa kali dia menghela napas tanpa sadar dan Chan melihatnya hanya bisa mengkernyit.

"Kenapa, Sik?" pertanyaan itu membuat Seungsik hanya tersenyum. "Dari tadi melengos terus. Ada masalah sama penerbitan atau lagi buntu ide?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok."

Chan tentu saja tidak percaya dengan perkataan Seungsik. Dia sudah mengenalnya sejak bangku kuliah dan setiap helaan napas yang didengarnya pasti menandakan Seungsik tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Lalu, Chan melihat Seungsik tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya hanya karena seorang perempuan yang menggunakan _dress_ hitam yang panjangnya cukup tanggung dan kakinya dibalut dengan hak tinggi berwarna merah masuk ke ruangan. Dia sempat berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka selama sesaat, sepertinya tengah melihat ke seluruh ruangan, sebelum bergerak menuju kursi yang kosong.

"Oh, ternyata naksir sama cewek," ledekan Chan membuat Seungsik menoleh, "boleh juga seleramu, Sik. Namanya siapa? Mau aku ajak kenalan."

"Sana, tanya sendiri."

"Aduh aduh, sementang canci makanya gak mau berbagi info."

Seungsik hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman, karena ia tahu kalau menjawab perkataan Chan tidak akan ada ujungnya. Meski sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Chan tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena Seungsik tidak ingin memberikan informasi tentang Jennie kepada orang lain. Tidak ingin menambah saingan untuk berkenalan dengan perempuan itu.

Karena tidak lucu hubungan pertemanan renggang hanya karena perempuan.

Kelas akhirnya dimulai dan Seungsik serta Chan membagi dua lembaran folio cerita yang dituliskan minggu lalu. Pembuatnya dipanggil satu per satu untuk diberikan masukan tentang kepenulisan dan Seungsik sengaja menyimpan kertas Jennie terakhir agar bisa berbicara lebih lama. Meski sebenarnya kalau Seungsik tidak penasaran dengan perempuan itu, ia tetap akan meletakkan kertasnya di urutan terakhir karena banyak hal yang harus dikomentari.

"Kim Jennie." Seungsik tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan saat memanggil nama perempuan itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat Jennie melangkah menuju tempatnya dan Seungsik kembali menyadari satu hal. Aura perempuan itu terasa seperti _expensive girl_ yang bertebaran di Instagram dan Seungsik baru merasa dihantam oleh realitas.

Kalau mereka berkenalan dan akhirnya bisa dekat, apa hubungan mereka tidak akan terasa timpang?

"Apa aku harus menunggumu selesai melamun?" suara yang tidak ramah itu memnbuyarkan lamunan Seungsik dan ternyata Jennie sudah berada di depannya. Tatapannya tampak tidak berminat dan Seungsik menjadi bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Jennie berada di sini sejak awal kalau dia bersikap seperti itu. "Halo? Aku harus berdiri berapa lama untuk mendapatkan kertasku kembali?"

Seungsik berdeham, lalu memperlihatkan kertas folio Jennie yang penuh dengan pulpen merah, karena ia mengoreksi hampir tiap paragraf.

"Jadi, begini Jennie. Saya bukan bermaksud untuk mengecilkan usahamu menyelesaikan cerita dalam waktu...."

" _Cut the crap, tell me to the point._ "

Seungsik memasang senyuman dan menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas. Tidak menduga kepribadian Jennie seperti ini, padahal Seungsik berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan mental seseorang karena cara menulisnya yang tidak begitu baik.

"Ada banyak kesalahan dalam kepenulisanmu," Seungsik akhirnya mulai berbicara, "di paragraf ini, kamu banyak mengulang-ulang kata. Di paragraf ini, kamu menuliskan terlalu bertele-tele sehingga membuat paragrafnya terlalu panjang."

Seungsik menunggu reaksi Jennie, karena berpikir perempuan itu akan kesal karena dirinya menunjukkan semua kesalahan tersebut. Namun, yang didapatkannya adalah ekspresi cuek dan sahutan, "udah gitu doang?"

"Masih banyak sebenarnya," Seungsik tersenyum dan membalikkan kertas folio yang ada di atas meja, "di sini kamu tidak menggunakan tanda baca koma, jadinya terlihat begitu panjang tanpa jeda. Sisanya kurang lebih sama seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya."

"Oh, oke."

"Lalu...," Seungsik menatap Jennie sembari tersenyum, sementara perempuan itu tampak tidak terpengaruh. Membuatnya mendengar deheman Chan yang Seungsik tahu itu sedang mencoba meledeknya, "saya tidak tahu kenapa kamu malah memberikan nama tokoh-tokoh ceritanya sebagai komponen mesin. Imajinasi memang tidak ada batasnya, tetapi menggunakan nama komponen mesin apa tidak aneh?"

Seungsik siap mendengarkan jawaban judes perempuan yang berdiri di depannya. Namun, yang didengarnya adalah, "pekerjaan sehari-hariku berhubungan dengan mesin, jadi yaudah pakai itu aja."

Bohong kalau Seungsik tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan Jennie. Lalu dia mengambil kertas di tangan Seungsik tanpa kata dan berbalik menuju kursinya. Selama beberapa saat, Seungsik masih berada dalam keterkejutan, lalu merasa disenggol oleh Chan.

"Jangan kelihatan begonya dong di depan canci," ledek Chan, "udah, fokus kerja dulu. Yok bisa kerja dengan fokus sampai selesai."

Untungnya, hari itu tidak banyak Seungsik menjelaskan tentang teknis menulis, tetapi lebih banyak ke latihan menulis. Sesekali Seungsik mencuri pandang kepada Jennie yang memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, tampak tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Membuat Seungsik mencelos, mempertanyakan apakah kelasnya begitu membosankan sehingga Jennie bersikap seperti itu?

Saat latihan menulis, Seungsik berkeliling untuk melihat proses menulis yang mengambil kelasnya dan kalau ditanya, ia dengan sigap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Namun, saat sampai di meja Jennie, perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya sembari sebelah tangannya menulis. Rambutnya kembali disampirkan ke belakang telinga dan Seungsik bisa melihat tindikan-tindikan Jennie hari ini temanya berwarna siver dan merah.

"Apa kamu menggunakan komponen mesin lagi?" tanya Seungsik yang membuat Jennie berhenti menulis dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Seungsik sebal dan entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Padahal jelas-jelas tatapannya tidak ramah kepadanya.

"Apalah arti sebuah nama dalam cerita?" tanya Jennie seadanya. "Aku kemari bukan untuk menulis sebuah buku. Aku kemari karena temanku yang bodoh salah memasukkanku ke kelas menulis fiksi dan bukan kelas menulis ilmiah."

"Saya bisa membantu kalau kamu ingin."

"Aku akan lebih berterima kasih kalau kamu tidak menganggapku ada di sini."

Seungsik benar-benar ditolak oleh Jennie bahkan sebelum mencoba untuk mendekat. Jennie kembali dengan kegiatan menulisnya, Berat hati Seungsik melangkah pergi dari area Jennie. Setelah kelas berakhir, seperti minggu lalu hasil tulisan dikumpulkan untuk delanjutnya dinilai. Seungsik juga nasibnya sama seperti minggu lalu, diajak mengobrol, berfoto atau dimintai tanda tangan oleh peserta yang ada di kelasnya, bahkan dari kelasnya Seungwoo.

"Muka kenapa masam gitu? Padahal tadi senyum lebar ketemu canci." Chan menyadari perubahan ekspresi Seungsik saat akhirnya kelas benar-benar sepi. Seungwoo dan Hanse dari kelas sebelah juga sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hah? Cewek yang mana pula ini?" Hanse yang mendengar penuturan Chan jadi penasaran. "Padahal baru mau berbagi gosip kalau Seungwoo kayaknya naksir sama anak kelasnya juga."

Chan mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aduh aduh, banyak cilok terjadi kayaknya."

"Cinlok, bego!" sahut Hanse. "Jangan diubah jadi nama makanan, dikira kita mau jajan pula."

"Justru sengaja dibilang cilok biar _lowkey_ ngomongin orang."

Sementara Chan dan Hanse berdebat, Seungsik hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia hanya mau cepat kembali ke apartemennya dan beristirahat. Namun, sepertinya dunia sedang ingin menguji Seungsik dan yang lainnya karena mobil yang mereka kendarai mogok. Padahal dari tempat acara dan tempat mobil mogok mungkin kurang dari 500 meter.

"Eh, siapa yang punya nomor telpon bengkel?" Chan menanyai ketiga orang yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan membuka kap depan mobil.

Sementara ketiga temannya sibuk mengirim WA kepada orang-orang yang dikenalnya untuk bertanya tentang mekanik bengkel yang dikenalnya, Seungsik menghela napas. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada mobil _Harrier_ hitam menepi dan tidak lama kemudian seorang lelaki turun.

"Bang, mobilnya mogok?" tanyanya yang sebenarnya ingin Seungsik jawab dengan menyebalkan kalau mereka sedang memanggang daging di pinggir jalan. "Aduh nyai malah gak mau turun pula. Bentar ya bang."

Seungsik melihat lelaki itu membuka pintu di belakang pintu kemudi dan menarik seseorang untuk keluar. Pada akhirnya yang ditarik keluar juga dan dia adalah Jennie. Wajahnya tampak sebal karena diseret-seret keluar. Wajar, karena cuaca sekarang cukup terik dan menyuruh perempuan untuk membantu urusan mereka sangatlah tidak sopan.

"Ck, kenapa harus aku yang diseret sih?" Jennie melengos, lalu melihat mesin mobil yang sedikit mengeluarkan uap. "Mobilnya kapan terakhir kali di _service_?"

Chan yang sebagai punya mobil tampak mengingat-ingat. "Emm ... kapan ya?"

"Ah udah ini pasti mesinnya yang kena," Jennie melangkah mendekati Seungsik karena dia berdiri tepat di samping mobil. "Ejun, ambilin peralatan. Sebelum kamu tanya, semuanya."

"Iye bentar nyai."

Seungsik pikir Ejun ini adalah pacarnya Jennie. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ada perempuan lain yang turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Jennie. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepala saat melihat Seungwoo dan Hanse, lalu melangkah ke samping Jennie.

"Sejun kayaknya emang mau bikin _manicure_ kamu rusak deh, Jenn." Komentar perempuan itu yang membuat Jennie berdecih.

"Laki lo tuh, Nayong" sahutnya galak.

" _Fyi,_ laki lo juga itu, Jenn."

Lelaki yang namanya Ejun atau Sejun, (entah yang mana yang benar) tidak lama kembali dengan sekotak ukuran sedang kotak metal berwarna merah. Jennie dengan cekatan mengambil alat yang bahkan Seungsik sebagai laki-laki saja tidak tahu namanya apa karena dia tidak pernah mengutak-atik mesin seperti teman-teman lelakinya.

Namun, Seungsik menyukai saat mengamati Jennie yang serius mengutak-atik mesin mobil. Benar-benar kontras dengan penampilannya yang cantik serta berkelas,

"Coba nyalakan mobilnya," perkataan Jennie membuat Chan buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendengar suara mesin menyala dan perempuan yang bernama Nayoung memberikan tisu kepada Jennie. Perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Seungsik sembari mengelap tangannya dengan tisu basah, "bilang sama temanmu, mobilnya langsung dibawa ke bengkel. Ini dikit lagi bisa rusak kalau tidak segera ditangani."

"Iya," Seungsik merasa salah saat hanya menjawab seperti itu, "makasih ya, Jennie."

Jennie tidak menjawab, tetapi lelaki yang entah namanya Ejun atau Sejun malah berkata, "pacar aku jago banget sih benerin mesin, awww."

Hati Seungsik merasa tercubit mendengarnya. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah Jennie langsung memukul lengan lelaki yang mengaku pacarnya dengan keras sembari melengos. "Diam ya, Sejun. Pacar kamu itu bukan aku aja, tapi juga Nayoung."

Seungsik hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya, sementara lelaki bernama Sejun mengadu kepada Nayoung kalau dia dianiaya oleh Jennie. Seungsik tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, merasa telinganya salah mendengar. Namun, sampai akhirnya Sejun dan kedua perempuan (yang katanya Jennie merupakan pacar lelaki itu) pamit pergi, Seungsik masih belum memijak realita.

"Eh, seriusan itu cowok pacarnya dua cewek?" Hanse akhirnya membuka suara saat di dalam mobil dan Chan yang menyetir langsung mengerem. Membuat kepala belakang Chan dipukul oleh Hanse. "Nyetir jangan ugal-ugalan, bego!"

"Ya kamu juga mengada-ada!" Chan menoyor kepala Hanse dengan sebelah tangannya. "Mana mungkin dua cewek cantik tadi mau berbagi cowok? Gila aja pacaran poligami."

"Permisi, mau bilang ada namanya _polyamory_ dalam suatu hubungan."

Seungsik menghela napas mendengar perdebatan Chan dan Hanse tentang tiga orang yang membantu mereka tadi. Lalu Seungsik baru sadar kalau Seungwoo yang biasanya suka ikut berpartisipasi dalam percakapan nirfaedah Chan serta Hanse, kali ini menjadi lebih diam. Seungsik ingin bertanya, tetapi kepalanya terasa berat karena mendapatkan informasi yang tidak begitu bisa dicernanya.

Namun, Seungsik menduga kalau perempuan yang bernama Nayoung itu yang menarik perhatian Seungwoo dan membuatnya sependiam ini karena menerima informasi yang terlalu mengejutkan. Dua orang perempuan memilih berpacaran dengan satu lelaki. Seolah mereka tidak masalah berbagi laki-laki yang sama dan anehnya bisa akur.

Rasanya Seungsik ingin menyerah untuk mendekati Jennie.

* * *

Lucunya, takdir seolah mempermainkan Seungsik. Karena meski niatnya melupakan usahanya mendekati Jennie, dia malah bertemu perempuan itu di warung bakso pinggir jalan yang merupakan langganannya. Kursi yang kosong hanyalah di samping perempuan itu karena hari sudah malam dan ini merupakan malam minggu. Tentu saja penampilannya jomplang dengan tempat yang dia datangi sekarang, di mana pakaiannya menampilkan kesan elegan dan tasnya yang terlihat mahal ditaruh di atas meja yang bersebelahan dengan botol saos dan kecap.

Seungsik justru kepikiran tas Jennie yang tampak mahal itu kalau terkena noda saos atau kecap berapa biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membersihkannya?

"Kamu tertarik dengan tas aku atau bagaimana?" suara itu membuat Seungsik menoleh ke arah Jennie dan merasa salah tingkah karena kepergok menatap tasnya. "Kalau kamu ingin tanya-tanya, aku berusaha sebisaku menjawab."

"Kenapa kamu pikir aku tertarik dengan tasmu?"

"Karena kamu penulis?" Jennie mengambil gelas berisi es tehnya dan menyedot minumannya, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Setahuku penulis itu pemikirannya random. Setidaknya Nayoung seperti itu sih biasanya."

"Kamu tahu aku penulis?"

"Dari cerita Sejun," nama lelaki yang disebutkan Jennie itu membuat Seungsik merasa sebal, sekaligus diingatkan kenyataan bahwa perempuan di sampingnya yang tengah mengunyah pentolan bakso telah ada yang memiliki, "aku gak tahu otaknya oleng ke mana saay daftarin aku dan Nayoung ke kelas menulis fiksi, padahal yang kami butuhkan kelas menulis ilmiah untuk menyusun thesis."

"Pantas kamu terlihat tidak tertarik di kelasku." Seungsik akhirnya mengerti mengeti dengan sikap Jennie yang dilihatnya di kelas. "Kamu bisa tidak datang kalau ingin. Jadi kenapa masih tetap masuk kelas?"

"Si rese jemput ke rumah," helaan napas dan suara menyedot minuman yang sudah habis yang didengar Seungsik, "kalau bukan teman baik, udah aku pukul kepalanya dengan _safety shoes._ "

Seungsik mendengar kata teman mendadak merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Merasakan senang yang tidak berdasar, seolah ada harapan untuk bisa mengenal lebih jauh sosok perempuan di sampingnya. "Teman? Bukan pacar?"

"Kami bilang pacaran itu biar tidak ada yang mendekatiku," sahut Jennie enteng, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tetapi tidak cukup tinggi, "bang, baksonya satu mangkok lagi ya! Terus sama es teh juga."

Seungsik tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jennie. Duduk bersebelahan begini memberikannya kejutan demi kejutan yang tidak disangkanya ada pada sosok Jennie. Memang benar, jangan menilai segala sesuatu dari sampulnya.

"Kamu tidak takut gendut karena makan banyak, Jennie?"

"Diet bisa dimulai besok," jawaban cuek Jennie membuat Seungsik tertawa pelan, "loh kenapa ketawa? Emangnya aku ada ngomong lucu?"

"Kamu menggemaskan," Seungsik tidak sadar mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Jennie memandangnya dan begitu Seungsik sadar dengan perkataanya, dia panik sendiri dan berharap telinganya tidak memerah karena malu, "maksudku ... kamu tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasiku. Bukan maksudku menyinggung ya ... tapi ngerti maksudku gak?"

" _Chill bro,_ " baru kali itu Seungsik melihat Jennie tersenyum, "aku paham maksudmu dan soal ekspetasi, aku gak peduli. Selama aku gak ganggu hidup orang, bebas aku mau menjadi seperti apa."

Pesanan Jennie datang dan mangkuk kosong serta gelas minuman kosong diserahkan kepada orang yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi karena Jennie tampak menikmati makanannya dan Seungsik makan sambil melirik perempuan itu. Rasa bakso yang dimakannya entah mengapa terasa lebih enak. Debaran jantungnya juga lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kejutan lainnya, saat ada pengamen yang masuk ke dalam warung bakso, Jennie memberikan selembar uang seratus ribu. Padahal orang-orang biasanya pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Padahal kalau Seungsik boleh jujur, suara pengamen yang datang ini tidak begitu enak didengar, tetapi Jennie bertepuk tangan dengan pelan saat penampilan pengamen selesai. Memberikan senyuman saat pengamen tersebut berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih karena tidak menyangka ada yang memberikan seratus ribu.

"Kamu memang sebaik itu ya?" tanya Seungsik saat pengamennya sudah pergi. "Maksudku ... apa kamu tidak takut kalau yang mengamen itu tidak benar-benar membutuhkan uang yang diberikan untuk bertahan hidup?"

"Menurutku, berbuat baiklah selagi bisa. Selagi ada kesempatan." sahut Jennie, lalu ada jeda karena dia menghabiskan es tehnya. Memandang Seungsik yang baru selesai menghabiskan semangkuk baksonya, "dan soal uang yang aku berikan dipakai untuk apa, itu bukan urusanku. Setelah aku memberikan kepada orang lain, aku sudah tidak punya kuasa untuk uang itu."

Seungsik jujur saja terkesan dengan jawaban Jennie hingga tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Akhirnya keduanya berjalan ke gerobak penjual bakso bersama dan setelah berdebat sebentar, akhirnya Seungsik bisa membayarkan makanan Jennie. Meski dia cukup terkejut karena ternyata Jennie makan tiga mangkok, bukan dua seperti dugaanya. Juga dia membawa pulang seporsi bakso yang dibungkus.

Belum juga ditanya, Jennie sudah berkata, "untuk Nayoung. Dia kalau sudah menulis bakalan lupa mengurus diri sendiri."

"Kayaknya kamu dekat ya sama temanmu itu."

"Iya, dia temanku yang paling dekat dan yang tahu semuanya tentangku," Jennie berjalan menuju tempat memarkirkan mobil dan sebenarnya Seungsik datang dengan motor, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menemani perempuan itu sampai ke mobilnya, "sayang aja dia tidak tertarik menulis buku beneran."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia lebih suka menulis fanfiksi idol." Jennie mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Seungsik. "Makasih udah bayarin makananku. _See you ... next time, maybe_?"

" _See you,_ Jennie _._ " Seungsik tersenyum, lalu tersadar kalau belum berkenalan dengan benar. "Jenn, tunggu."

Perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Seungsik heran. "Ya?"

"Ayo kenalan dengan benar," Seungsik mengulurkan tangannya, "Kang Seungsik."

Meski bingung, Jennie menerima uluran tangan Seungsik. "Kim Jennie."

Seungsik merasa tangan Jennie terasa pas di genggamannya dan merasa kecewa saat perempuan itu menarik tangannya darinya. Jennie menekan kunci mobilnya hingga terdengar suara mobil yang terbuka, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Seungsik.

"Sekali lagi makasih ya. Aku pulang duluan ya, Seungsik."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jennie."

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Seungsik melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Jennie menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu, dia mengirimkan pesan kepada Chan, menanyakan tetang data peserta. Berkilah kalau ia ingin mereview ingatannya tentang orang-orang yang mengikuti kelas kepenulisan.

Tentu saja Chan tidak percaya dan menggodanya habis-habisan kalau Seungsik tertarik dengan pacar orang. Meski dia bilang malah mendukung untuk Seungsik menikung Jennie, karena tidak terima perempuan cantik malah mau-maunya berbagi satu lelaki.

* * *

Bagi Seungsik, semua hari itu sama. Namun, semenjak mengetahui eksistensi Jenny, hari yang dinantikannya adalah ahri Jum'at, spesifiknya hari Jum'at jam 4 sore. Saat kelasnya di mulai dan menunggu Jennie datang dengan penampilan spektakuler yang seperti apa? Juga Seungsik sebenarnya tidak pernah menulis yang terinspirasi dari seseorang di dunia nyata, tetapi sejak tahu eksistensi Jennie, ia menulis beberapa puisi dan sebuah cerita yang entah panjangnya akan seperti apa.

Sepertinya Seungsik benar-benar jatuh kepada pesonanya Jennie.

Hari ini Jennie datang dengan blazer berwarna biru muda yang di dalamnya sepertinya menggunakan kaus putih yang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna senada denga blazernya. Kali ini tidak menggunakan sepatu hak, tetapi menggunakan sepatu yang sol-nya cukup tinggi. Seperti minggu lalu, Jennie datang di waktu hampir dimulainya kelas.

Saat menjelaskan, Seungsik menyadari kalau Jennie kali ini memperhatikan yang membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar. Membuat Chan yang ada di dekatnya berdeham beberapa kali, _lowkey_ menegur agar Seungsik tidak kebablasan tersenyum dan membuat orang-orang salah paham.

Tulisan Jennie masih kacau seperti minggu pertama dan nama tokohnya masih menggunakan komponen mesin. Seungsik biasanya kalau menghadapi yang seperti ini akan memberikan kepada Chan karena lelaki itu lebih sabar dan telaten untuk menjelaskan kepada peserta. Namun, Seungsik membuat pengecuali untuk Jennie dengan dirinya bersedia mereview dan menjelaskan hal yang sama beberapa kali.

"Dasar butol," gumam Chan yang pura-pura tidak didengar oleh Seungsik.

Namun, saat memanggil nama-nama untuk mengembalikan hasil tulisan minggu lalu, tiba-tiba saja Jennie berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menempelkan HP di telinganya. Lalu setengah berlari keluar dari kelas dan Seungsik sekilas mendengar, "anjing kenapa pula lapangan ditinggal bentar jadi begitu?!"

Seungsik pikir Jennie akan kembali ke kelas, tetapi sampai waktu habis, tidak ada tanda-tanda Jennie kembali. Membuatnya kecewa dan saat bertemu dengan Hanse serta Seungwoo, Seungsik mendengar kalau Nayoung serta Sejun juga berlari keluar kelas begitu Jennie mendobrak pintu kelas mereka sembari bilang _mayday_.

Jujur saja, Seungsik khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Namun, meski sudah memegang nomor Jennie dan mengetahui semua media sosialnya (Twitter serta Instagram, meski Instagramnya dikunci), Seungsik belum minta izin untuk mengontak Jennie. Satu-satunya harapan Seungsik adalah dirinya bisa bertemu Jennie lagi seperti kerandoman dunia mempertemukan mereka di warung bakso.

Namun, nyatanya mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Minggu-minggu selanjutnya sampai kelas terakhir kepenulisan, Seungsik tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Jennie. Seolah perempuan itu menghilang disapu oleh angin, Seolah eksistensinya selama beberapa kali pertemuan itu hanyalah fana. Twitter yang merupakan satu-satunya media sosial Jennie yang tidak dikunci, juga tidak _update_ apa pun. Meski akunnya itu lebih mirip sebagai akun anonim karena menggunakan nama singkatnya dan foto lelaki idola Korea.

"Udah Sik, cewek masih banyak kok di luar sana," Chan berusaha menghibur temannya itu yang terlihat jelas kecewa karena menghilangnya Jennie secara mendadak, "aku gak akan menyuruh kamu terlihat tenang seperti Seungwoo karena semua emosi itu valid. Hanya saja, ingat _deadline_ naskah buat ke editormu."

Seungsik hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman dan berharap bisa melupakan Jennie yang kehadirannya seperti kembang api saat tahun baru. Cantik, mewah, tetapi hanya bisa dinikmati sebentar dan menunggu untuk melihat keindahan yang sama setahun kemudian.

* * *

"Sejun, _you dog!_ " suara itu membuat Seungsik yang tengah mendorong troli yang berisi bahan makanan, spontan berhenti. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar lebih cepat dan kepala Seungsik terus memperingatkan kalau itu belum tentu perempuan yang terus dipikirkannya selama tiga setengah bulan ini. "Udah aku bilang jangan ke dapur dan kamu masih berani-beraninya mencoba masak?! Awas aja kalau aku pulang dapurnya cacat, kamu harus ganti rugi!"

Seungsik menemukan sosok yang membuatnya kacau selama ini, tengah menelepon sembari sebelah tangannya memilih brokoli. Tidak sadar kalau Seungsik mendorong trolinya ke arah Jennie dan saat sudah berada di depannya, perempuan itu tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengannya.

"Kamu aku suruh ke rumah untuk jaga Nayoung, bukan untuk membuat ulah, Sejun." Jennie masih berbicara di telpon. "Aku masih belanja, palingan bentar lagi balik. Jadi menjauhlah dari dapur, Im Sejun."

Setelah sambungan telpon ditutup, Jennie menyimpan HP di kantongnya dan memasukkan beberapa brokoli ke trolinya. Tampak tidak ada niatan untuk menyapa Seungsik dan sejujurnya membuat hatinya kecewa. Seolah Jennie tidak menganggapnya cukup penting untuk disapa, lalu Seungsik mengingat kenyataan bahwa mereka baru lima kali bertemu sebelum perempuan itu menghilang,

"Jennie," Seungsik memanggil perempuan itu dengan ragu. Perempuan itu memberikan atensi kepada Seungsik dengan menatapnya, "apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat," Jennie tidak menampilkan ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Padahal di dua pertemuan terakhir, Jennie tersenyum kepada Seungsik dan cukup terbuka untuk diajak mengobrol, "bagaimana kabarmu, Seungsik?"

Ingin Seungsik bilang keadaannya cukup kacau selama ini dan baru merasa mendingan setelah melihat Jennie di depannya. Namun, Seungsik tahu itu terdengar menyedihkan, jadi ia tersenyum, "baik kabarku. Meski aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kamu tidak pernah muncul lagi di kelasku hingga akhir?"

"Oh, _shit happens_ di lapangan." Jennie menghela napas. "Ada kesalahan manusia di lapangan dan aku sibuk untuk mengawasi pemasangan berbagai mesin dan mengajari SOP pengoperasiannya."

Seungsik jujur saja tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jennie, tetapi yang dipilihnya adalah mengangguk untuk terlihat seolah paham. Meski sebenarnya Seungsik ingin bertanya mengapa Jennie tidak ada aktifitas di media sosial? Meski sebenarnya Seungsik ingin bertanya apakah dirinya diizinkan untuk menghubungi Jennie jika ingin?

"Aku pamit ya," suara Jennie membuyarkan lamunan Seungsik dan memandang perempua itu, "Nayoung sedang demam dan aku tidak bisa mempercayai Sejun tidak membakar dapur rumah."

"Kenapa gak dibawa ke rumah sakit aja?" Seungsik sengaja bertanya, mengulur waktu untuk Jennie tinggal sedikit lebih lama. "Daripada kamu khawatir temanmu dijaga tidak benar."

"Nayoung gak suka aroma rumah sakit. Katanya bikin dia sakit leboh lama," Jennie menghela napas, sepertinya tidak menyadari tujuan Seungsik bertanya kepadanya, "tapi aku pusing harus memberinya makan seperti apa? Kemampuanku di dapur hanya selevel masak air, masak indomie dan telor ceplok."

"Aku bisa membantu," Seungsik sadar kalau perkataannya melewati batas, "maksudku ... kalau kamu mau, aku bisa masakin di rumahku dan kirim ke alamatmu."

Jennie menatapnya cukup lama, membuat Seungsik berdebar tidak karuan dan takut kalau perempuan itu menganggapnya menyeramkan karena baru bertemu sudah menawarkan diri seperti ini. Namun, untungnya itu hanyalah pemikiran berlebihan Seungsik karena, "bisa masak bubur gak? Kalau bisa ... mau ikut ke rumah gak buat masakin Nayoung? Aku gak yakin kalau beli di luar, soalnya Nayoung kalau sakit suka bawel kalau kena makanan bermicin."

"Boleh?"

"Iya."

Seungsik tersenyum, meski berusaha untuk tidak terlalu lebar. Entah apa itu terlihat berhasil di mata Jennie atau tidak, karena keduanya segera berjalan menuju kasir. Membayar bahan makanan yang dibeli masing-masing dan Seungsik yang menyetir mobil Jennie. Diam-diam Seungsik bersyukur kemalasannya untuk tidak menyetir mobil sendiri ke supermarket bisa membuatnya menyetirkan mobil untuk Jennie.

"Jenn, boleh tanya gak?" Seungsik membuka topik pembicaraan saat mereka keluar dari area supermarket.

"Tanya aja. Aku bakalan berusaha jawab kalau mengerti pertanyaannya,"

"Kamu kerja apa, Jenn? Kenapa bawa-bawa lapangan?"

"Oh, kirain nanya apaan." Jennie terlihat tidak heran dengan pertanyaan Seungsik. Meski sebenarnya Seungsik berpikir, memangnya Jennie mengira ia akan bertanya apa? "Aku itu _field engineer_. Sejun itu _resevoir engineer_ dan Nayoung _pore pressure engineer_. Sebenarnya kita harusnya anak kantoran, tetapi lapangan kalau kita yang ngurus bakalan lebih cepat selesai."

"Jadi sering keluar kota ya?"

"Ya gitu deh. Kayak _mobile_ gitu kerjaannya kita," Jennie melindungi matanya yang terkena sinar matahari langsung dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan satunya mencari sesuatu di tas, lalu saat mendapatkan kotak kacamata, dia membukanya dan memasangnya ke matanya, "paling cepat kita di lapangan itu tiga bulanan, tapi kadang bisa sampai enam bulanan gitu."

"Gak kesepian karena cuma ketemu dua temanmu itu?"

"Enggaklah. Malah seru kita bisa ngobrol banyak hal, mainin mainan tradisional dan macam-macamlah karena sinyal yang tidak semua tempat tersedia."

Sekarang Seungsik mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Jennie tidak mengupdate Twitternya secara berkala. Bukan karena Jennie tidak suka bermain media sosialnya, tetapi tidak mendapatkan sinyal yang memadai untuk mengaktifkan media sosialnya setiap saat. Saat sampai di tempat tinggal Jennie, lelaki yang seingat Seungsik bernama Sejun menyambut mereka. Wajahnya menatap curiga Seungsik, tetapi kemudian langsung ditoyor oleh Jennie.

"Gak usah sok galak gitu. Bantuin bawa belanjaan."

"Ya ampun Jenn, udah pake kartu aku buat belanja, masa masih dibabuin?"

"Oh gitu ya sekarang, perhitungan dengan pacar sendiri?"

"Aelah jangan ngomong begitu dong. Kayak aku gak punya duit buat biayain aja," gerutu Sejun dan membuka pintu belakang, "ini yang mana aja punyamu, nyai? Nanti aku salah bawa lagi."

"Semua yang tas pink pokoknya itu punyaku."

"Dasar bucin pink!"

"Daripada kamu, bucin sama orang yang tidak sadar kalo dibucinin."

"Sialan!"

Seungsik melihat interaksi keduanya dengan rasa sebal. Meski ia ingat kalau Jennie serta Sejun hanyalah berteman dan sebutan pacar bagi keduanya hanyalah status omong kosong, tetapi tidak bisa membuat kekesalan Seungsik menghilang. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengikuti Jennie, Seungsik merasa semakin sebal sekaligus iri dengan Sejun karena Jennie memberikan sekotak susu coklat sebagai hadiah karena membawakan belanjaan ke dapur.

"Sudah, sana jagain Nayoung," Jennie mendorong Sejun menjauh dari area dapur, "ada yang bantuin aku masak dan jelas lebih kompeten daripada kamu."

Mendengar Jennie mempercayainya membuat Seungsik tersenyum. Merasa dirinya memiliki nilai lebih daripada Sejun. Sementara Sejun menatap Seungsik selama beberapa saat, lalu menatap Jennie, "yakin nih? Kalau gak bisa gapapa, bisa telpon pembantu di rumah buat gojekin makanan kemari."

"Im Sejun, pilih jaga Nayoung atau aku tendang keluar rumah?"

"Iya ... iya ampun, nyai." Sejun mendecih, lalu menatap Seungsik dan tangannya memberikan gestur matanya mengawasi lelaki itu. "Awas aja kalau berbuat aneh-aneh dengan kesayanganku."

Sepeninggalan Sejun, Seungsik membantu Jennie menata bahan makanan yang sudah dibersihkan ke dalam kotak-kotak kaca sementara menunggu beras. air dan potongan ayam yang dimasak dalam panci berubah menjadi bubur. Sesekali Seungsik mengaduk agar tidak menempel di bagian bawah panci dan menimbulkan rasa gosong.

Saat ayamnya sudah dirasa matang oleh Seungsik, dia keluarkan dari panci dan menunggu buburnya matang sempurna. Jennie membantu dengan menyiapkan bahan-bahan pelengkap bubur seperti bawang goreng, kecap manis dan daun seledri. Juga Jennie menyuir ayam yang sudah agak mendingin untuk bubur, sementara Seungsik mengaduk-aduk bubur.

"Jenn, dicoba dulu. Rasanya ada yang kurang gak?" Seungsik menyodorkan sendok kepada perempuan itu. Tadinya Seungsik kira, Jennie akan mengambil sendoknya untuk disuapkan ke mulutnya, bukan Jennie membuka mulutnya dan menyuap ke mulutnya sendiri. Membuatnya senang sekaligus salah tingah, lalu berdeham untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Rasanya gimana?"

"Enak ... enak," Jennie memberikan jempolnya sebagai tanda persetujuan, "harusnya sih ini Nayoung gak akan cerewet. Rasa bawang putinya cukup kuat."

"Oh dia senang masakan yang banyak bawang putih?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah kalau enak."

Jennie tidak menjawab karena dia mengambil mangkuk serta nampan. Seungsik menuangkan bubur ke mangkuk dan Jennie yang memberikan bermacam-macam pelengkap di atas bubur. Lalu dia mengambil gelas cukup besar untuk diisi air dan membawanya ke kamar Nayoung. Urusan suap menyuapi yang telaten adalah Sejun, kalau Jennie yang diberikan tuga itu yang ada malah memasukkannya ke dalam perutnya.

"Loh, buat siapa itu?" tanya Jennie saat Seungsik menuangkan bubur ke mangkuk, sementara di meja sudah ada semangkuk yang diberi pelengkap. "Ini buat kamu ya, Seungsik?"

"Buat kamu," Seungsik tersenyum, "terus ini mau buat temenmu yang namanya ... Sejun?"

"Iya, namanya Sejun." Jennie menarik kursi untuk meja makan dan duduk di sana. "Yang kamu pegang itu buatmu saja. Sejun itu gak akan mau makan kalau Nayoung belum menghabiskan makanannya di bawah pengawasannya."

Seungsik yang sudah selesai memberikan pelengkap ke mangkuk buburnya, duduk di depan Jennie. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun, tetapi melihat Jennie yang makan dengan lahap membuat Seungsik tersenyum. Kalau dibilang untung, Seungsik memasak cukup banyak, berjaga-jaga kalau Jennie tambah lagi seperti di warung bakso waktu itu.

"Enak ya, Jenn?" tanya Seungsik sembari tersenyum dan Jennie menatapnya sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Enak banget, sumpah." Jennie tersenyum lebar dan seingat Seungsik, baru kali ini dia melihat senyuman lebar perempuan itu. "Kayaknya kalo cowok jago masa itu pasti makanannya lebih enak dari masakan perempuan ya?"

"Jangan terlalu memuji," Seungsik mencoba merendah, tetapi bohong kalau hatinya tidak merasa senang, "aku masaknya tadi cukup banyak, jadi masih bisa nambah."

"Oke sip."

Benar dugaan Seungsik tentang Jennie akan nambah untuk makan bubur, karena ia baru menghabiskan setengah mangkuk, perempuan itu sudah beranjak dari kursinya untuk makan lagi. Selama mereka makan, keduanya berbicara tentang hal-hal random dan sejujurnya Seungsik merasa nyaman dengan cara Jennie meresponnya dengan jawaban-jawaban yang tidak terduga.

"Jenn," panggil Seungsik saat keduanya berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan mangkuk kotor, "aku aja yang cuci semuanya."

"Eh jangan gitu. Masa udah banyak bantu beresin belanjaan dan masak, mau nyuci piring juga?"

"Gapapa, Jenn."

"Akunya yang gak enak, Seungsik."

"Gapapa," Seungsik tersenyum untuk menyakinkan Jennie, "gak perlu merasa sungkan."

"Tapi aku tetap aja gak bisa untuk begitu."

Seungsik tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja ide terlintas di kepalanya. Menatap Jennie, lalu berkata, "kalau kamu merasa gak enak, aku boleh minta sesuatu gak?"

"Asalkan gak mahal, gapapa kok."

"Bukan benda," Seungsik menggelengkan kepala, "tapi ... boleh minta nomormu?"

Jennie mendengarnya keheranan dan tanpa sadar berkata, "hah?"

"Aku mau mencoba dekat denganmu," Seungsik mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya dengan hati-hati, "jadi ... ya aku mau minta nomormu."

Jennie cukup lama terdiam dan Seungsik sudah takut kalau ditolak. Namun, helaan napas dan Jennie menatap Seungsik sembari tersenyum yang membuat lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang terlalu merasa positif bahwa keinginannya akan dikabulkan oleh Jennie.

"Bukannya kamu punya kontakku dari kelas yang aku ikuti kemarin?" tanya Jennie. "Nomorku masih sama, hubungi saja itu."

"Aku belum izin denganmu, jadi aku merasa tidak berhak menghubungimu,"

"Sekarang kamu punya hak, kok."

Seungsik mendengarnya tersenym lebih lebar dan benar-benar mengerjakan tumpukan cucian yang digunakannya selama memasak bubur dengan bahagia. Padahal kalau di rumah sendiri suka mager mencuci peralatan masaknya sendiri dan tidak jarang memanggil personel kebersihan dari apikasi untuk membereskan tumpukan cucian piring.

Memang benar, kalau merasa tertarik dengan seseorang akan berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenali.


End file.
